The Darkness in you
by HarryPotHead
Summary: A tale of a love that has lasted millenia. Two souls brought together through the mist of time to become one in the end game of life itself. A Pirate with no purpose, and the girl he left behind. With Friends old and new, can they eally make a difference
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful creatures created by Wizards but all the named ones are mine, and some of the demons may be made up.  
  
A/N: This is a fic based on an idea I had as a DM. Unfortunately I never got to play it out, so I thought I'd just write it down. Hope you like it. R&R please.  
  
Prologue.  
  
A swirling darkness encompassed everything his young eyes could see. But no, not young eyes; more like eyes that have seen their fair share of eternity, and have been blinded by something impossible to comprehend. But no matter, the darkness was warm and he was happy in its embrace. It was strong, secure, everything a child felt from its mother's arms, but something was missing; or something present that shouldn't have been. At that age though it was hard for him to discern what loss meant to him. But it was becoming more palpable by the second and as those seconds stretched into ages, the Darkness begun to change.  
  
It begun to move differently; no longer a blanket of random shifting patterns over his senses, it begun to grow, then condense; though it did not shrink, it began to take on mass. A huge malevolent shape carried him, took him away from something. That something seemed so important to him then, like he would yearn for it, miss it with every fibre of his being; but he was on a journey and even to his young consciousness, the exciting prospect of a new destination was so material he could almost taste it. So he was content with his loss, and the prospect of filling the gap with something new and equally important.  
  
Suddenly; though he had come to expect it by now, the Darkness changed once more. It was no longer dark as it had been, but filled with tiny pinpricks of light; shimmering like candles in the wind, shining like powerful torches, the light from which stung his eyes. It prepared his eyes though, for what came next. He was heading towards one of those lights; that had once seemed so far away, rising up now at breakneck speed. It seemed to be a group of these lights, spherical in fashion but revolving around a much larger, but much darker super sphere. He knew at that instant though, that no life energy resided in this sphere, but that knowledge; regardless of where it came from, meant nothing to him, so he disregarded it instantly, as this was not the sphere they seemed to be heading for.  
  
They were hurtling towards the third light source from this dark centre point, the brightest in all the system, but by no means the largest. It did however flicker with more intensity than any of the others, obviously imbued with more life energy than any of the others, the rest even now losing the last of theirs to the darkness. As they neared the sphere though, its differences from the rest were striking. Tethered to it by some unseen anchor were a handful of smaller, less than coherent spheres, all occupying their own space, but some; every once in a age, bumped into it's neighbour as if interacting with each other, communicating, in some unspoken, unintelligible language. Residing over all of these was a free sphere, brighter than all but the main body, which orbited it, passing through all the other tethered spirits as it continued its endless journey.  
  
It did not seem as if they would stop there though, but as they continued towards the main body, motion above them came to a standstill. The guardian kept circling and was far out of sight as the light began to encompass them, but the tethered spheres seemed to group in the fading Darkness, as if to watch where he would land. Suddenly, as blinding as the light had been before it, all the colours of spectrum flooded his vision, and he closed his eyes once more to the Darkness.  
  
*********  
  
"Goodbye young one, farewell." the stony but warm voice spoke to his ear; sound and words so alien to him, but somehow easily understandable.  
  
"Hurry back Tymris." the child replied in his small insubstantial voice, but my words echoed against the bare white ceiling, there was no one there to listen, "I'm cold Tymris." he wrapped his soft black wings around himself like a cloak, feeling the tickling scratch of the razor sharp edges., as he tried to block out the crisp cold air. He felt alone now, in this bare white room, with its disinfected air and shiny vinyl floor. But as he searched his surroundings more, he noticed a breathing sound accompanying his own. There was a bed on the other side of the room from him, before a window, through which shone the brightest light he had ever seen; so bright in fact he shielded his eyes with his wing, to give them a chance to adjust. When they finally did, he looked closer at the bed and found a woman on it, facing away from him apparently unaware of his presence.  
  
He walked over and as he hopped onto it a sad story unfolded before his eyes. The woman, snapped out of her seeming trance by his weight near her feet, looked at him in surprise. She was very beautiful, but tears ran down her face openly, tainting the portrait. He scanned over to where she had been looking and saw a hospital cot next to the bed.  
  
'So that's where he's left me.' the child thought to no one in particular, but now that he looked harder he could see why she was so upset. In the cot lay a newborn baby, no different to himself, but with different coloured hair and no wings. The child though, no matter how innocent and peaceful it seemed was dead; had been for a while now, its life extinguished before it was even a day old. Looking at the woman he could tell the rest of the family didn't even know yet; they had all popped out for a bite to eat and give her time to sleep. She had known though, had known in her sleep; awoken by a nightmare to find real life not all that dissimilar. She knew that when she had woken up and looked at her son, he never would again.  
  
"Hello Lady." he said waving his wing at her and smiling, hoping it would help. Whether it was disbelief or new warmth from his smile, he couldn't tell, but she stopped crying for a time and just stared at him, her bottom lip quivering. After a while she spoke to him.  
  
"Are you. An Angel?" she asked him in a sad but harmonious voice, half sceptical, half choking back her last tears.  
  
'What a silly question that is?' he thought to himself but did not voice it to her. He didn't want to upset her even further, so he nodded and smiled to her happy that there seemed to be some hope in her eyes now. But when he thought about it, the question didn't seem that silly; he did have wings after all and he knew that if he tried he could inhabit the empty space he could discern in the child's limp body. That would make her happy wouldn't it? If he filled the hole in the child's body; the hole in her life?  
  
"Would you like me to be your son?" he asked in his musical voice, and even as he saw the smile form on her face he was sure she was going to cry again. He hopped off the bed, feeling her gaze follow him across the short expanse of floor to the cot. With a tiny flutter of his wings he perched on the side of the cot and smiled at her. With a wink he looked down at the body of the child and stroked its forehead. The last thing he heard were the faint sobs of his new mother as his world once again turned to Darkness.  
  
*********  
  
"It is done my master; the child is lost to her." Tymris heard his voice echo against the empty expanse of the void. Here he was normally completely at peace, but now, with the enormity of what he had just done weighing heavily on his wings he was very uneasy. So uneasy in fact that he never noticed the presence behind him until he felt the cold breath on his neck, like someone had stuck him with his own sword.  
  
"Very good my loyal servant," came the voice like fountains of boiling water, burning his ears, "I find myself in awe of your skills once more. I mean who else could walk into the house of God himself and walk out with his son. Of course it was probably made easier by the fact that God is dead yes?" Tymris waited until his lord had finished before turning, as was his custom, when he regularly appeared upon his servants like this, it was considered bad etiquette to face him until he had finished. That is, if he allowed his servants to face him at all.  
  
When he finally considered it time for him to turn he could not hold his surprise at the form his master now held. It was that of a young girl, barely into her teens but with flowing black hair that seemed to meld into his cloak and a body to old for her young face. The cloak was open showing the attributes of a well endowed young woman in her prime, but the face still betrayed a being eons old, the eyes the gateway to the sights he had seen.  
  
"Does it please you Tymris? This form is considered very pleasing to human males after all." he was goading him Tymris knew that, which is why his lack of reply would also not surprise his master. His master of course knew of the reason he had been banished to this realm, knew of his love of humans to the point where he had raped and murdered one, far beyond his duties as the Angel of Death. He had in fact, now that Tymris looked hard enough, taken on the form of the girl he had once loved, before his defilement of her of course. But that no longer mattered; Tymris had far worse demons than she now.  
  
"So what news then my faithful dog? What news of the queen? Does she still miss her king?" his master asked as a throne of bone and blood appeared out of nowhere behind him. He lounged back in it almost enjoying the contours of the bone against his nubile young frame. Tymris was ready now, 'down to business' as it were.  
  
"She no longer looks for his killer sire. Though she still mourns him, she now looks only for her child; she will never believe he is dead." Tymris paused. He did not want to let on that he knew more of his master's plan than he should, but he was saved from his hesitance by his master's arrogance.  
  
"No matter, she will never find him now. And even if she ever did, he is lost to the world of men and can never take my rightful place at our mother's side. All the pieces are in place Tymris, the game is begun." he mimicked his masters smile as his head fell back, but he could not hope to ever mimic his laughter; the sound of a thousand hearts breaking, the sound of a thousand swords slashing at his heart. But then he stopped and looked back at Tymris a new humour spreading across his lips.  
  
"I have another task for you Tymris, think of it as a sub-plot to the big story if you will. I want you to tell all of my siblings, and my mother if she wants to know, that after all this time, I have picked a name," he let the last few words hang I the air like a cold clinging mist which sifted itself between Tymris' wings, making his skin feel clammy and dead. This was a great surprise to him, for as long as time itself, his master had gone without a name, feeling that a name would give the caller some power over him. If he had finally picked a name, it meant there was more to this game than Tymris had realised. He locked his master's gaze for a long time before finally plucking up the courage to ask the question he was waiting to hear.  
  
"What sire is this name you have spent so long deliberating over?"  
  
"It is in fact a human name, but of great power and evil. They have so many religions down there all built up around us, but in all they find a need to name the evil in all their hearts, thereby diffusing responsibility for their own actions," he continued, the smile on his face growing as his tongue tasted every word, like it was a fine wine, "My name my faithful Tymris. is Satan."  
  
********* 


	2. Chapter 1 Hello, is it me your looking f...

Chapter 1.  
  
'What a strange dream?' was always my first thought after nights like those. My second thought from waking up was, 'Where are my fags?' in the search for which, the dream is almost always forgotten. I rolled about in bed hearing the old springs groan under the onslaught from my shifting weight, 'Oh nicotine, how you mock me!' I thought to myself as I half climbed, half fell out of bed. My body ached like I had been driving a train, and accidentally hit a wall last night; but it always felt like that after one of my jobs, the one I had just got back from merely two hours earlier. I'll tell you about it later maybe, if it becomes relevant. For now; on with the hunt for cigarettes.  
  
I clambered up onto the bedside cabinet, my hands searching before my eyes could focus. As they did I spied the cigarette packet sitting there mocking me, just out of reach of my hand. I lunged for it, shutting it up.  
  
"Teach you to laugh at me won't it bitch?" I said to the packet as if it could answer back. But alas, it did have the last laugh; as I opened it, I found it empty. No worries though, I had more in the wardrobe. That was a bitch of course as the wardrobe was all the way on the other side of the bedroom and I really didn't feel up to the trip. I had to make it though for another reason, there was no heating and I was naked, having left the quilt on the bed, miles away to my right. I began my journey, edging slowly but surely towards my clothes and my fags. It was during this journey that I took a look around the room I had been in for a few months and actually noticed it. You know like when you walk down a street every day, but then you walk down it alone and out of boredom suddenly notice a shop that had been there your entire life. Well after three months here, this place suddenly became a new world to me.  
  
The chairs were where they had been when I first moved in, marooned in this port that life had picked out for me. They were very practical, which to me meant ugly. Practical after all, had nothing to do with luxury, or style for that matter. The bed as it stood; only just by the way, was also very practical, which in this case meant uncomfortable. The mattress was too thin and the sheet covering it was so itchy it seemed to be made from hedgehog pelt. But I didn't spend nearly enough time in it anyway, I had long ago found many other places much more comfortable than beds, well. for some things anyway. The wardrobe though was quite ornate, very out of place in this rather bland room. Right now though it was the greatest treasure chest ever to grace the earth, for it held all my wants and needs. Finally I reached for the handle and the door opened. My tiny quest had ended.  
  
It was not really the spectacular climax I had anticipated though, but the cigarette did wake me up a lot. It was like the first cup of coffee you have I the morning, my mind was finally alert and awake, but this was not the morning, more like early evening. I donned my shirt, tucked it in my trousers, letting my hands run slowly over the black suede. I changed the cigarette from hand to hand as I put on my jacket, feeling the leather and smelling it on my fingers as I put the last few drags to my mouth. Over the chair by the door should have been my over coat, this time though it was laid out on the floor, my belt, meticulously placed around where my waste should have been. I smiled at myself, my constant ways of surprising myself every morning. I picked up the belt and everything on it, and placed it loosely around my waste, hanging it off one hip. With my overcoat halfway on and another cigarette already to my lips, I headed out the door.  
  
*********  
  
The smells didn't bother me anymore, nor did the constant abrasive noise, grating on my ears. No one liked the harsh noises that comprised Orcish; and would like it even less if they knew what was being said about them, but I had learned to block it out long ago, and they had learned to stop talking about me also. I raised my tankard to the largest group across the way, smiling beneath the brim of my hat; I could sense the respectful fear on them.  
  
'Ahhh the wonders of having a reputation as bad as mine.' I thought, taking a moment to laugh into my mead before taking a sip. It was watered down as always and as I looked up in mock disgust I saw the Innkeeper smiling down at me.  
  
"You mock my pallet sir, and my intelligence," the Innkeeper adopted a mock hurt look, before smiling again and placing my gold coin back on the table in front of me.  
  
"If all of my customers were like you Bryant sir, I would have gone out of business yesteryear!" he sat down next to me with the same toothless grin never moving as his jowls shook.  
  
"Here's a revolutionary idea Gideon. Why don't you try serving real Ale, and REAL Mead, instead of this honey flavoured water?" my hands moved with lightning speed as I became more animated with the futility of talking to this brain dead idiot. But he was useful so I was content with finally sitting back down and taking a swig of the swill in my hand. For I had entered into this conversation before, and this was the turning point, "What news then Gideon? What has happened since I've been away?"  
  
"Nothing Bry, the town gets quite quiet when you're away on a job. Your life seems to be so much more interesting than ours." he showed even less teeth as his smile changed to all knowing. Gideon knew more about my most recent life than most, and was probably waiting for his payment for my staying in his inn; a story of my latest escapade. I put a cigarette to my lips and lit it while turning to look at him. As I let the first drag flitter out of my and bathe his face in acrid smoke, I smiled dryly and put my feet up on the table.  
  
"I am afraid sir that the story of my exploits this time has not ended yet, and I can't possibly tell you the story until I know the end now can I?" probably already known to Gideon, my ship had been impounded as soon as I sailed into the cove. Fortunately, I saw it coming and jumped ship with the rest of my crew, the whereabouts of which I didn't know right now. Gideon just smiled at me, he knew where my ship was, and he would tell me eventually but in this tiny seaside village, his only form of entertainment was seeing me squirm. I was about to get down on my hands and knees; something I would never do under normal circumstances, as I had tired of this conversation extraordinarily quickly this time, when the doors to the tavern at both ends of the building opened. Everyone looked up, shocked expressions on their faces; some horrified, all staring at the person that had allowed the sun to scorch their senses.  
  
Now there are a couple of things I should point out about this place before I go any further. You see I had been staying in this place for almost two years now, and at the beginning had arrived with the life philosophy that morning was any time you woke up and any time you went to sleep was night. So for the first few months of living seventy two hour days, getting really, really drunk, I had noticed a few things. Firstly is that none of the faces ever changed. They all had their own little tables, their own little stools by the bar, their own little shadowy corners. I would wake up in the morning; whatever time of the real day it was, and the Orcs would still be sitting on their table next to the bar, the Halflings next to the painted over window straining their eyes to see the light through the cracks. I had once asked them why they didn't simply go outside, to which they had answered with a hearty laugh; too deep for ones so little, and raised their mugs of ale. Question answered. No one ever left and no one ever arrived, apart from me, which brings me to the second thing which stood out most in my mind.  
  
The doors never opened. The only time I had ever witnessed the doors opening was by my hand, which had actually led to my first and last confrontation with the Orcs, and had never opened at any other time, the heavy oak door kept even the elements out. So now you can forgive me when I say that the opening of the doors was an unexpected novelty. Through the door to my left came a large group, immediately recognisable as the town Militia by the cut of their armour, and their gib. The way their swords never quite hung loose; always their bearer's hands resting on their handles, as if waiting for a chance to use them.  
  
The figure that appeared at the other door though was the one; strangely enough, that piqued my interest the most. It was a small cloaked figure, humanoid in shape, maybe an elf, but still much shorter than me, and a lot shorter than the Drow guard captain that even now made a beeline towards me. I however could not take my eyes off this hooded figure, even as it sunk back into a shadowed corner, fading from sight. I could have seen no more of that even if I'd wanted to, as an armoured mass dropped itself into my line of sight. Just inside my peripheral vision; enough so I didn't have to actually look up, I could see the ten militia surrounding me. I did not look up straight away, but instead took another sip of my mead and set it back down before lifting my legs onto the table, just to make myself more comfortable; and to piss off the squad.  
  
"Mr. Bryant, I presume?" I still couldn't see his face but it must have had a sneer on it. Why else the mock civility of calling me, 'Mr.'  
  
"Captain Bryant actually," I retorted, my eyes still below the brim of my hat, "and who might you be?"  
  
"Captain Vidorak, Mr. Bryant. You are no captain in this place of depravity and decay. Especially not when we have your ship," he tipped his hand too quickly on this one, but he did not know it yet. His intention was to take me in, try and pin that jailbreak on me because of some evidence he had planted on my vessel. He needn't have bothered, the elf's smell was all over my cabin; just part of the payment to me for services rendered. That reminded me then that after I got away from the authorities I had to go and see her father to get my money and to get the second part of her own personal payment, that she had promised me afterwards. With a huge gulp I turned my attention back to this conversation and putting my tankard back down to rest finally raised my head to look into the face of my would be jailer. His was the face of darkness itself, cold, sharp and unforgiving, framed by his wild, white hair which brought out red eyes that could burn a hole in the very depths of a mans soul and leave him quake with fear. We had met before though now I could not recall when or where. Instead of quaking in my boots though, I merely spread my arms and smiled.  
  
"That's where your wrong you see Viddy old boy, I am 'Captain' here, for this is the Ship Inn, is it not?" the twitch of his lip told me that the comment had got to him if only for a moment; this Drow did not take slights against his intelligence well. I shifted a little as I heard a stifled snigger from Gideon; who had returned at some point in the conversation, to his post behind the bar, and I allowed the smile on my face to grow a little wider. Not a lot, but enough so that Vidorak noticed. His lips twitched wildly now, his contained rage boiling to the top. These Drow males must have been really edgy if I was getting to him this much.  
  
"Fine then, Captain Bryant, by your own admission you are found guilty of all charges brought against you and the crew of the. the. what is your ship called?" Viddy asked, thrown for a second, his face really not one that looked accustomed to being perplexed.  
  
"Well Viddy old boy, it changes with the wind, meaning whatever port it takes me into, and wherever I may make my bed. This week it's called the Stephanie, next week it may be the Jess again, I did so like her." I trailed off into ignorance as out of anger he just started to rattle off the charges against me. He was about a quarter of the way through the list, lingering on a set of gross indecency charges I couldn't for the life of me remember committing when the door that they had entered through opened again, letting the last remnants of the day filter through for a moment until the door was closed again. It took but a moment for my eyes to adjust once again to the dim glow of the candles littered around the room. When they did though I found myself greeted by a most interesting spectacle, very pleasantly surprised by what I saw. It was a woman; possibly late twenties, with flowing black hair akin to Raven feathers, that reached the small of her back in a ponytail woven with gold. She wore regal red robes of heavy velvet, with plaited strands of gold as a belt which rested on her shapely hips. Resting on her full bust was a tiered necklace of pearls and obsidian that seemed to shift through the spectrum as she moved further into the bar. Pausing for a fraction of a second to hold eye contact with me she walked gracefully across the cracked stonework to the bar to speak with Gideon. She may not have even known it herself, but she was here to see me, and not knowing why I knew that, I bent my available ear to get a better grip on their conversation.  
  
"Good day my lady," Gideon opened with a smirk, "But I fear not for you as you seem to have lost your way," he continued quickly, smiling broadly while furiously polishing his only remaining wine glass, probably hoping she would be willing to give over some of her polished gold, shinier than any he would ever see from the lifers in there. She merely smiled back at him in mock curiosity.  
  
"Oh really good bar keep, and why do you presume such?" she said with a soft lilt in her voice; not the 'greater than thou' tone I was expecting.  
  
"Because m'lady, this place is to us like a sewer is to rats, and neither is really a place that deserves the gift that is your beauty." the simpering fool's smile grew as did hers, but I believe she did it more out of pity than flattery. She made a quiet coughing sound, which served to clear her throat, and create a pause in the slobbering so as to make her intentions clear.  
  
"I am here my good man to find someone to suit a set of very particular needs. I asked around for someone who was good at finding things for people and was directed here and told to speak to you about one of your patrons. Do you know of who I speak?" So she was there for me; which did not come as a surprise, and Gideon knew it as well, as he chanced a glance at me and then back to her, hoping that she had not noticed. She had noticed though, and took the exact same moment to turn around to look at me as Vidorak took to finish his list.  
  
"Well Captain Bryant, did I miss anything that you noticed, or have I compiled a complete list?" he said, a smug grin dancing on his face. There was no way out for me but to prison, or so he thought. I waited until I could hear her footsteps getting closer before I smiled at him again.  
  
"There is one crime that's not on your list Viddy and you will help to perpetrate it if you take me away with you." He was visibly distraught by this, if not curious at the same time, but I waited until she was definitely in earshot before I continued, "The crime is that I will never have the pleasure of sharing but a moment of the company of this vision of loveliness you see behind me," I winked at him and turned to see her smiling down at me. I took my feet off the table and rose to greet her taking my hat off and bowing as she took my outstretched hand. Presenting her with a seat she returned my greeting with a small nod and another of her dazzling smiles, before taking a seat next to mine. As I sat back down I saw Vidorak's eyes wide with horror; she hadn't even acknowledged they were there.  
  
"Greetings to you wayward traveller, what brings you here to my place of business today then?" I said turning back to her with an award winning smile to go with my obvious sarcasm. It seemed to put her at ease and I could have sworn she stifled a girlish giggle before introducing herself.  
  
"I am Lady Raptness good sir, and I come here requiring the unique talents I've heard tell you possess. You are Captain Richard Bryant are you not?" She of course already knew the answer to that question, without me even beginning to nod. So instead I kept the smile on my face and took a cigarette out of its packet. I tapped it on the table as I spoke.  
  
"It seems dear lady, that I am a most wanted man today," both of our smiles grew at this, and she still refrained from acknowledging the militia surrounding me. It was probably this, coupled with the fact she seemed very well bred that kept Vidorak at bay for now. I put the cigarette to my lips and took a drag of the cigarette which was immediately lit. She seemed slightly shocked by this but then serious again as if I had just confirmed something within her. If I haven't mentioned it already I can light cigarettes with the power of thought. This along with other certain talents is why I'm so good at what I do. I'll explain it all later. With a quick flick of a wayward strand of hair she looked back at my eyes and continued.  
  
"I am happy to make your acquaintance sir, after all this time," she smiled coyly as I offered her a cigarette and motioned to take a light from her pocket. With a small motion of my finger it was lit and she smiled again before settling back, "Now to the matter at hand. I did have a job for you, a finder's job, but with this little situation I find you inHHappy bjsvbkjsbvkjsdbvkjsdbvkjsdbvfhhh, that may be a little difficult," her eyes flitted to the throng of guards surrounding the table. I gave a hearty laugh before downing the last of my drink. "My dear lady, there is no problem here. I will; at the expense of this good man's sanity, be out of their custody in no time at all," I gestured both hands in a kind of begging gesture toward Vidorak, who immediately clapped them in irons.  
  
"I doubt it Mr. Bryant, very much so," he replied as he was about to yank on the chain that connected us now. I looked to him and smiled and then using the slack he gave me took the hand the lady had offered. With no fear of him yanking my hands from hers I bent myself to kiss hers.  
  
"Good day dear lady," her reply was a nod and a short look at my hand which; once empty, now held a memory stone. My contract was signed. I turned to Vidorak as she left through the door, the only light coming through now, the permanently full moon.  
  
"Before we go, Viddy old boy, how about a joke?" as I spoke my eyes flitted towards the table of Orcs eyeing the guards. Out of my peripheral vision I noticed the cloaked figure in the corner get up and quickly leave out of the door she had entered. Don't ask me how I knew it was a girl I just did, and I knew also that would be the door I was leaving through. I looked back at him smiling, leaving barely a foot between or faces, "A man walks into a bar."  
  
*CRUNCH!* With my full weight behind me I butt him as hard as I could, flattening his nose and spraying blood across his face. Before his guards could react or stop his body from slumping to the floor three of them were knocked from their feet by a heavy oak table flying into their backs. Wheeling around to face multiple opponents two more guards were knocked from their feet at the knees, by spear tackles from the Halflings they had not noticed creeping up on them. Before their remaining friends could get their bearings their bodies were littered with crossbow bolts form all directions. With all patrons joining the fray with the remaining guards, I tipped my hat to Gideon and still chained fled the tavern.  
  
**********  
  
The nights in this little port town, be it Midsummer or Yule were always cold and crisp. For the aged they were death, a slow wearing of their old bones as they progressed into twilight. For the young they were a reminder of life, bringing the senses into focus and keeping the body moving. For me they were a nostalgia trip to a place so long ago, long walks with people long gone. Tonight though I was not walking, and the nostalgia almost unfelt. Tonight I would acquaint myself with a very frightened young girl and find a way into her life.  
  
My ears picked up the faintest sound of footsteps down the alley off to my side, the dragging of a cloak with each movement. The girl was running; a long moment between each step, but the sound that followed her chilled me more than the crisp breeze. It was the sound of the shadows moving warping to her every step, following her, to take her. I needed only a second before I was on her trail, but the sight that presented me was not one I was ever expecting.  
  
Shadowed figures, cloaked maybe, followed her quickly through the winding alleyways of East Looe. They resembled Wraiths, in all forms, but after all the dealings I'd had with them, I felt certain that a passing resemblance, was their only common feature. These though were almost transparent; if not completely see through, as they passed through different sources of light. They rose and fell with the walls, as if all wearing robes of spiderclimb. Well two could play at that game. With a quick swing of the chains I still had on me I latched onto an old metal fire escape above and ahead of me. With a little skip I was swinging after them and up to get a bird's eye view of events that were about to pass.  
  
The girl stumbled, her face almost hitting the concrete hard if not for her hands quickly splaying out in front of her. All at once the Shadows were upon her surrounding her as if to converge and snuff out her light. But I was above them staring down at her hair, liquid amber even in the little light the moon bestowed on the scene. It took me back then to another place, another time, and a pain that I had strived so hard to forget.  
  
*********  
  
"So you'll agree to my help?" I took a drag of my cigarette slowly and watched as the woman did the same, each leaf of tobacco burning into my retina. She considered the question for some time before looking at me in the eyes again. When she did she did not smile, but her eyes were much happier than I had ever seen them. Stony faced though she moved into an offensive posture, her backside on the edge of the couch, her elbows resting on her knees. Here came the questions.  
  
"I need to know why first, why so much money? Do you think you can buy her off me? Do you think you can take her away and I'll go on holidays and forget? My first born daughter." I silenced her with a smile, but not one that affirmed her suspicions. Instead it was sad, and all at once she knew why I was offering the money. To affirm it in her though I still felt like explaining, maybe to get it off my chest to.  
  
"I'm leaving." the words rung in my head as if I was standing in Big Ben when it struck midnight, "And I don't think I'll be coming back. Now I've hurt your daughter, but I loved her to, still do love her," the words came easier now, my chest feeling lighter with each passing breath, "I just want to see to it that she enjoys life, and that the people closest to her enjoy it as well. With this money you can put all three of your daughters through college, through university, buy them their first cars, their first houses, pay for their eventual weddings, and be the coolest grandmother ever," at that she almost chuckled, her face warming so much to my offer that she was now smiling openly, "And you'll know that the boy, no the horrible man that she loves so much will never be able to hurt her again," at this she froze. She looked at me and realised that this was the downside to my plan the part where she had to pick up all the pieces again, dry all the tears that would keep coming.  
  
"What about now, when you say goodbye, who looks after her then?" the answer I could not give her was superseded by the sound of the front door opening. I half expected the living room door to swing open quickly afterwards but instead there was a tumble and a banging from the entrance hall. I flung open the door to see a hood thrown back and liquid amber hair tossed about the place.  
  
"You okay chere?" she got up slowly and turned aggressively as if to start a petty argument with her mother, but was stopped short when she looked into my eyes.  
  
"Bry. What?" My beloved Steph looked to her mother confused about everything but I just put my arm around her, squeezing, but not too tight.  
  
"Me and your mother were just having a little chat before I took you out for a drive, weren't we?" She nodded as I looked into her eyes, but she was not answering my question, she was accepting my offer. I smiled and turned Steph around, "Come on let's go." and I guided her back out the door.  
  
"Drive?" she asked as we made out way onto the street.  
  
"Yeah," I said as I gestured to the road. Sitting there was my car, the first and last car I had ever owned.  
  
*********  
  
"AAIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Her scream snapped me out of my memories and I looked down once again to see the shadows moving their transparent limbs to take her. This was my moment.  
  
*COUGH!* the loud noise made her attackers whirl round to face him, even with the echoes they knew exactly where to look. I merely smiled and leapt down three stories into their midst. With the impact of my feet on the floor, they all hopped back away from me, sizing me up, but they still left no gap for her escape. I would just have to make one.  
  
"Now whatever you are, just settle down here okay. Gimme a good explanation for why you're chasing her, and I may spare your lives," I expected the threat to get a hush of anticipation or at least an arrogant snort, but there was nothing, maybe they couldn't even make noise. I turned enough of my attention to the girl that I could still see them all. Maybe if they had no language couldn't understand it either, "When I say run you go the only way you can," the faint nod from her I registered was the same instant when I realised they could understand me; as I turned all my attention back to them, they rushed towards me in an ever darkening black wall.  
  
With a blur of motion my hands moved in a circle, and the chain my manacles were attached to swept the circle, taking them by surprise. Before I could stop it though I watched as it passed harmlessly straight through all the bodies amassed before resting dead centre in the last of the line. With a sound of wind rushing through a pipe, I was yanked upwards and thrown at the wall, at such force that it would have knocked out a normal person. Fortunately that cultural group had never included me. Using my momentum I flipped over sideways in the air kicking off the wall as soon as I reached it. Landing on the other wall at a right angle I merely stood there staring down at them. They were sentient I noticed as even the shadows moving towards the girl looked up at me now. Maybe a few more tricks would better get their attention.  
  
Running down the wall straight at them, I flipped at their head level, landing behind them and yanking my chain over my head. The two shadows holding my chain were pulled over my head and sent into a lit window. As they hit the window they practically ceased to be, the light from the house completely disintegrating them. Now I knew two things. Firstly; they could switch between non-corporeal and solid matter. Secondly; they were actually made of shadows. I turned on my heel my sword finally drawn, ready to face them. The girl behind them remained frozen in place, the hair over her face still hiding her features. I smiled to myself.  
  
'Maybe she won't have to run alone.' with the thought ended I leapt at the Shadows hoping to scatter them. Unfortunately one Shadow stepped directly into my path, taking the sword straight through its midsection. Again unfortunately; Lady Luck was not with me tonight, it only gained mass after the sword had made the jab, so now I was stuck, but for the trick up my sleeve.  
  
"Inferno!" As I called out the sword burst into a bright blue flame, causing the Shadow to writhe in pain. It exploded, casting burning parts of itself at its peers, all of them catching alight and immediately running into the walls to try and flatten the light. I bounded after one, cutting through its midsection. The darkness inside it seemed to come cascading out like a waterfall through the cut. It then began to fold in on itself, becoming nothing more that a black puddle on the floor. Without chancing a look behind me at what the other shadows were doing I leapt over the puddle and took two huge strides to the girl's side. Without even looking at her face I lifted her easily from the floor and ran with her, not even sure if her feet were touching the floor. We turned corner after corner, hearing the steady shuffle of the shadows behind us. I thought at some point I could run no more but then I did have one last trick left up my sleeve. Grabbing the girl securely but not hard I jumped at the nearest wall and we vanished into it.  
  
*********  
  
I watched and waited, feeling the fast desperate breaths of my ward against my own chest, which it has to be said, was rising and falling no slower. Maybe I did need to quit smoking like everyone thought I should. I threw the thought away and whispered to be quiet as I heard the shuffles getting closer. The shadows, their numbers diminished stopped dead as they rounded the corner into our alley. It was long alley, with no exits for a long time. They were confused; which had been my intention, at the speed we were going, they should still have been able to see us. The shadows seemed to move as if looking around, but they would never find us. One shadow even passed so close I could sense its cold, spine chilling breath on my cheek, but it did not detect us. We were part of the wall, a little illusion I had learned early on in this world, on my first mission in fact, but that's another story. For now they seemed certain that we had gone up; undoubtedly remembering my little Spider climb manoeuvre earlier. Without the aid of my powers though they simply leapt at the wall and passed up it like water would run down. In seconds they were out of sight, and sensing their increasing distance I passed back out of the wall and into the alleyway.  
  
"Come now precious one, no need to fret. Bry's gonna take care of you alright?" As soon as the words had passed my lips though, I instantly regretted saying them. She stiffened up quickly, like someone placed under a petrification curse. She swayed slightly as she looked up at my face, and I thought to myself as I waited to see her face, 'I didn't come on too strong did I?'  
  
"Bryant?" My name had never sounded so sweet and so painful in as long as I could remember. But there was that one instance, so long ago, when I was but a boy and had not yet been cut in battle, before the dark times, when love was much easier. When I had been with Steph. The figure lifted back the hood, and Steph gazed back at me from beneath the cowl, she looked every bit as beautiful as she had in that car on my last day.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
I could no longer focus; the rush of blood to my head was too much to bear. Struggling to keep my eyes open I watched as she let out a cry and fled into the night. The last glimpse of the world I had was the corner of her cloak whipping around the corner of the alleyway and out of sight. I hit the floor face first and hard, and sank into darkness.  
  
*********  
  
SPLASH!!! When the water hit me it was like someone had thrown me into the Ocean at midnight and it woke me up from my dreamless sleep with a start. I rushed forward at my would-be attacker, but was rewarded with a boot to the face for my trouble. Falling back I grabbed for my sword, but found my belt gone. So was my Coat for that matter, and my hat. As I focused, spitting out one of my teeth to the floor. I saw my things through bars, hung too far for me to reach. I made a lunge for them but was only kicked in the ribs and sent sailing into the back wall, of what was a cell I presumed as I finally got all of my bearings. I suddenly wished I hadn't though as I looked up into the smiling Drow face of my Gaoler.  
  
"Hello Captain Bryant," said Vidorak as he locked the door to my cell behind him, "So glad you could join us." 


End file.
